A Tight Fist
by oneshootbunny
Summary: I told you to go away, but I still love you. I told you to leave, but I cant let you go. Still, I didn't regret it. KaiSoo. GS!Soo. Main!Kai AU.


Cast : Kim Jongin/Do Kyungsoo

Genre : Romance, angst, cliffhanger/?, songfict.

Summary : I told you to go away, but the fact is, I still love you. I told you to go away, but I cant

let you go. At least, I didn't regret it.

Warning! Genderswitch for Kyungsoo

Inspired by B2ST – Clenching my fist tight

a/n this is my first fanfict. Bear wif me please. Sorry for any mistakes

* * *

_I told you to go, to go away  
I replied back to you that I didn't like you _

_because I thought I wasn't going to see you again  
I wanted to embrace you with my two arms, but I couldn't do that  
Because I thought I was going to cry first_

"Let's break up"

Kyungsoo berhenti mengunyah spaghetti carbonaranya, menatap Jongin dengan mata bulatnya yang membelalak dengan ukuran yang membesar dua kali lipat.

Hening.

Kyungsoo meraih jus jeruknya dan mulai menyesap dengan pelan, lalu menatap Jongin dengan wajah 'jangan-bercanda'

"Aku serius.. Noona, aku ingin putus."

Ulang Jongin dengan wajah dinginnya.

Kyungsoo tertawa gugup,

"Tidak lucu, Jonginniee.."

Serunya sambil mengangkat tangannya melintasi meja café yang menghalanginya dan Jongin untuk mencubit pipi namja tan yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu.

"Apa aku terlihat melucu, noona? Aku serius.."

Jongin menangkap tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya longgar. Menghela nafas sejenak.

"Pergilah noona."

"T-tapi, wae? Kenapa, Jongin-ah?"

Mata gadis manis itu berkaca-kaca, pandangannya matanya menunjukan rasa kaget, bingung, dan.. sakit.

"Aku bosan denganmu, noona. Aku sudah tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi saat bersamamu, semuanya hambar.."

Jawab Jongin sambil melepas pegangannya di pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan mengangkat bahunya cuek, tetap dengan ekspressi tenangnya.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya yang mulai memucat dengan kuat, tangannya yang menggantung di udara mulai bergerak menyambar tas tangan coklat kayunya, dan dengan gerakan cepat serta terburu-buru, berdiri dari duduknya lalu melangkah keluar dari café bernuansa Eropa itu, meninggalkan Jongin yang mengubah posisinya menjadi bersandar pada sandaran kursi yang didudukkinya.

Kyungsoo melangkah keluar tanpa berbalik dan mencegat taksi yang pertama kali lewat dihadapannya dan berlalu pergi.

Jongin menatap gadis itu hingga menghilang di balik pintu taksi. Perlahan, bahunya yang tegak merosot, tangannya yang terlipat di depan dada dengan arogan jatuh di pangkuannya dan mengepal kuat, ekspressi tenang dan cueknya berganti menjadi kosong, rasa kosong yang sakit dan melilit dadanya kuat.

Mata elang itu meredup, seiring dengan tirai bening air mata yang melapisi permukaannya.

"Mian.. Noona, mianhae.."

_We can live apart  
There is a farewell for us too  
Only the fake laugh is coming out_

_I will send you away  
So hurry up and go to be happy  
Clenching my fists tight, I started to cry_

* * *

_We can't meet again, now we really can't meet  
I bit my lips at these cold icy words  
I don't want to look back, I don't want to ever look back  
I tell myself over and over again, but I can't do that_

Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya di _queen-sized bed_nya, dan menghela nafas keras. Menutup matanya dengan lengan kanannya

"Kerja bagus, Jongin.. Kau berhasil.. Kau tidak akan bertemu Kyungie noona lagi.. Kau berhasil.."

Gumamnya pelan, bagaikan menhipnotis dirinya sendiri dengan kata-kata itu.

"Kau berhasil, Jongin..

…. _Idiot.._"

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya kasar. Kuat. Tapi tidak cukup kuat untuk merobek lapisan kulit tipis sewarna _plump_ itu.

Jongin mengerang dalam, lalu dengan kasar berdiri dengan kedua kaki di atas lantai kayu kamar mewah bernuansa coklat-putih miliknya.

Dengan langkah lambat, namja tinggi itu mengelilingi kamarnya dan mengumpulkan semua barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan Kyungie noonanya. 'Nya'?. Jongin menertawakan dirinya sendiri dengan kekehan merendahkan, dia harus sadar diri atas panggilan kepemilikkan itu, kan? Dia sudah tidak pantas.

15 menit berkeliling, Jongin sudah mengumpulkan sekardus besar barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo. Mulai dari barang-barang kecil seperti _flashdisk_, sarung tangan, _earphone, _topi, hingga jaket, kemeja, dan bola basket.

Meninggalkan kamarnya dengan benda-benda yang berserakkan sehabis dibongkar dengan sembarangangan oleh pemiliknya.

Pria berstatus '_bad boy'_nya KyungHee University itu sampai di depan satu-satunya benda yang berhubungan dengan mantan kekasihnya, foto kecil berfigura putih yang terletak di nakas sebelah kasurnya,

Meletakkan kardus yang hampir penuh di pojokkan kamar, lalu kembali ke kasur dan meraih figura itu.

Jongin menatap figura itu lekat-lekat, jemarinya mengelus permukaan berkaca bening yang melapisi gambar dirinya dan Kyungsoo di taman SMAnya, berpose dengan seragam sekolah, pose SMA mereka yang terakhir sebelum Kyungsoo lulus, sekaligus perayaan hari jadi mereka yang kedua. Mengelus bagian wajah Kyungsoo dengan lembut, seolah ujung jemarinya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit putih Kyungsoo yang lembut.

**Flashback**

_Kyungsoo merapikan poni coklatnya yang tertiup angin dengan ekspressi kesal. Sudah setengah jam dia duduk di bangku panjang taman sekolahnya yang sepi - karena memang sudah lewat jam pulang sekolah, tapi sosok yang ditunggunya tidak juga tiba. _

_Gadis dengan tinggi 163 itu melirik jam tangan biru mudanya dan mendengus kasar. _Mood_nya benar-benar kacau hari ini, seharusnya dia sedang bahagia karna hari ini bertepatan dengan hari jadinya dengan Jongin yang kedua, tapi ketua _dance club _Seungsam _Highschool _itu malah menghilang, tidak bisa dihubungi, dan tidakn mengucapkan apa pun pada kekasih manisnya, sekalinya bisa dihubungi, meminta untuk bertemu sepulang sekolah dan seolah benar-benar ingin Kyungsoo kesal, pria itu tidak juga muncul setelah ditunggu selama 34 menit 29 detik._

"_Awas saja kalau kau tidak muncul hari ini, Kkamjong, kupastikan kau akan menyesal!"_

_Geram Kyungsoo sambil berdiri dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di rumput dengan kesal. _

"_Memangnya apasih yang akan noona lakukan untuk membuatku menyesal?"_

_Tanya sebuah suara yang sudah sangat familiar dari balik punggung Kyungsoo. _

_Gadis itu berbalik dengan cepat, secepat matanya yang mendadak membelalak melihat Jongin yang berdiri dengan sebuah _strawberry cheesecake _bertuliskan _'Happy 2nd Anniv, My love' _di kedua tangannya dan sebuah plastic putih besar yang menurut Kyungsoo terlihat menjanjikkan tapi juga mencurigakan tergeletak di sebelah kakinya. _

"Happy second Anniversary, _noonaa.."_

_Seru Jongin semangat dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya. _

"_Jonginnie?"_

_Panggil Kyungsoo dengan nada tidak yakin. Tidak percaya bahwa pria tampan di hadapannya ini adalah Kim Jongin dan bukan fatamorgana yang muncul karena rasa kesalnya yang sudah menjalar sampai ke ubun-ubun. _

"Surpriseee.."

_Jongin kembali berseru semangat, setelah menyadari bahwa dia berhasil membuat Kyungsoo noonanya _speechless.

"_K-kau.. tidak lupa?"_

_Tanya Kyungsoo tetap tidak yakin. _

"_Tentu saja tidak, noonaa.. Aku sengaja tidak muncul dan membuat noona kesal.. kekeke.."_

_Jawab Jongin dengan senyuman kekanak-kanakkan di bibirnya. _

_Kyungsoo mengerjap, dan kemudian pout imut muncul di bibirnya yang _kissable_. Langkahnya menghentak-hentak saat dia memutuskan untuk menghampiri kekasihnya yang memang benar-benar menyebalkan hari ini. _

"_Jongiinnnnn!"_

_Geramnya, dan dengan ganas mencubiti pinggang Jongin. _

_Jongin menggeliat antara sakit dan geli._

"_Appo, noonaa.. Miannn.."_

_Serunya panik, gadis tercintanya itu memang selalu terlihat lembut, imut dan keibuan, tetapi jika dia marah, Jongin pun akan menyingkir melihat keseraman _slash _kesangaran gadisnya. _

"_Nanti _cake_nya jatuh, noonaa.."_

_Elak Jongin. Kyungsoo terdiam saat mendengar kata '_cake'_ dan 'jatuh' _

"_benar juga.."_

_Gumamnya lirih, Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan geli saat melihat bahwa gadisnya lebih memilih untuk berhenti melampiaskan kekesalannya dari pada kehilangan _strawberry cheesecake_ yang memang sudah menjadi _cake_ favoritnya sejak dulu. _

_Jongin meletakkan _cake_nya di kursi panjang dan kemudian beralih mengeluarkan sebuket bunga dari kantong plastic putihnya. _

_Mata Kyungsoo kembali membelalak saat melihat bunga itu, _red roses, _dalam hati Kyungsoo menghitung jumlahnya, 1.. 2..3.. 6.. 9.. 14.. 17.. 24.. _

"_24 tangkai berarti '_Everytime, everyday, I think of you'"

_Jelas Jongin sambil tersenyum lembut, senyum yang hanya ditunjukkannya pada gadis dihadapannya, tangannya menyerahkan buket bunga yang diterima Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati. _

_Mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca, hatinya tersentuh mendengar penjelasan Jongin yang terasa sangat tulus. _

"_Gomawo, Jonginnie.."_

_Gumamnya pelan. _

_Jongin mengerenyit, lalu meraih dagu Kyungsoo, menghentikkan gadis itu dari posisi menunduk._

"_Kenapa, noona?"_

"_Aku.. Menyesal.. Aku tidak sabaran sekali hari ini, padahal Jonginnie sudah menyiapkan semuanya, sedangkan aku, hanya karna Jonginnie tidak muncul seharian, aku malah kesal, dan menyuruh Lee ahjussi untuk membawakan hadiah untuk Jonginnie pulang.."_

_Gerutu Kyungsoo dengan suara pelan._

_Jongin tertawa pelan, tangannya menarik kembali buket mawar merahnya dan meletakkannya di sebelah _strawberry cake_ lalu menarik Kyungsoo kepelukkannya, membuat gadis itu membelalak sejenak, tapi kemudian rileks, malah semakin menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke pelukkan hangat Jongin. _

"_Ngga apa-apa, noona.. Hanya dengan noona ada di sampingku sekarang juga aku sudah sangat senang.."_

_Ujarnya lirih, menghujani pucuk kepala Kyungsoo dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut, membuat pipi Kyungsoo merona, tangannya menggenggam erat bagian belakang kemeja sekolah Jongin._

"_Gomawo, Jonginnie.."_

**Flashback end**

Jongin mengerang, dengan cepat memasukkan figura foto itu bergabung dengan barang-barang lainnya di kardus lalu menutupnya.

Tekadnya bulat. Dia tak akan kembali.

* * *

_After that, the dreams of me finding you repeats again  
Just staring into your back, you don't smile back looking at me  
I happily greet you even though there is no response from you  
I do this so that I won't end up regretting after I wake up from this dream  
It isn't easy to fill up a blank space  
The memories just shine a light to where you are  
Words that I don't even mean anything, I send them to you  
Clenching my fists tight, Good luck to you_

Jongin melangkah malas memasukki area KyungHee University, wajahnya tak menampilkan ekspressi dingin yang biasa dia tampilkan, ekspressinya tak menebarkan karisma seperti biasa, sorot mata yang biasanya tajam itu tampak lelah dan secara garis besar menceritakan keadaannya, kosong.

Langkahnya melewati lorong loker, dimana dia secara tidak sengaja melihat gadisnya, Kyungsoo sedang berkutat dengan barang-barangnya. Jongin menahan dirinya untuk berlari menghampiri gadis itu dan memeluknya, punggung mungil itu kini terlihat rapuh, tapi satu yang dia yakin, gadis itu.. bebas.

Pemikiran itu membawa senyum tipis dibibirnya. Cukup melegakan.

Tapi tak cukup untuk menenangkannya, pria itu masih merasa kosong, otaknya berputar cepat, memainkan kenangannya bersama Kyungsoo. Kegiatan-kegiatan kecil yang biasanya intense mereka lakukan. Tapi Jongin tetap menahan tubuhnya, meski pria itu merasakan hatinya meraung-raung meminya otaknya untuk berhenti bersikap bodoh menyakiti.

Senyumnya tipisnya tetap bertahan, mengamati gerak-gerik Kyungsoo dari jarak 70meter, gadis itu tengah membaca sebuah buku, Jongin teringat, noonanya akan akan mengikuti test hari ini.

Menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk tubuh mungil itu dan membisikkan kata-kata penenang langsung ke telinga gadis yang dia yakin kini tengah gugup itu, Jongin memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku dan mengepal.

"Semoga berhasil, noona.."

Bisiknya pada diri sendiri, lalu berbalik pergi ke gudang kampus, tempat dia dan gengnya berkumpul.

* * *

Jongin bersiap di dalam Ferrari merahnya, pria itu kini berada di arena balap liar di tepi kota Seoul. Suasana riuh para penonton tak terdengar di telinganya, yang dia lihat hanyalah jalanan mulus yang sebentar lagi akan dia jajaki bersama dengan 4 mobil lawannya, dan seorang gadis sexy yang memegang bendera hitam-putih, bertindak sebagai pemberi aba-aba.

Kelima mobil di garis finish, termasuk mobil Jongin, meraung-raung membelah langit malam yang cerah bertabur bintang, bersiap melaju. Jongin tidak mendengar apa yang gadis itu teriakkan yang dia lihat hanyalah bagaimana gadis itu menyentak bendera di tangannya dan segera saja mobilnya dan ke-empat mobil lainnya bergerak maju.

Mobil Jongin memimpin laju pertandingan. Pria itu mengenal betul sirkuit tempat balapan liar malam ini, tiap tikungan dan belokkan dia hafal betul.

Saat dia baru-baru menjadi _badboy_ sirkuit ini adalah tempat balapan pertamanya, juga tempatnya latihan untuk balapan-balapannya yang keselanjutnya dan selanjutnya hingga kini sudah puluhan sirkuit yang dia jajal.

Jongin tiba-tiba teringat bagaimana reaksi Kyungsoo saat dia membawa gadis itu untuk latihan balapan. Teriakkan kencang yang sarat rasa takut dan panik, wajah pucat, dan genggaman erat pada sisi kiri dan kanan jok yang didudukkinya, Jongin ingat betul.

Bagaimana sehabis itu Kyungsoo marah-marah kepadanya, memberi wejangan panjang yang harus Jongin akhiri dengan kecupan singkat yang membungan gadis itu, bagaimana Kyungsoo sempat mengancam Jongin untuk putus kalau dia tidak mengakhiri hobbynya yang menurut Kyungsoo sama dengan upaya bunuh diri itu.

Konsentrasi Jongin benar-benar terpecah, pria itu lupa bahwa dia akan segera melewati tikungan yang cukup tajam, _speedometer_nya tetap menunjuk angka 210kph. Jongin tersentak dan segera menahan laju mobilnya dan membelokkan stir, tapi dia terlambat.

Mobil itu hilang kendali dan sisi kanan depannya menabrak tiang lampu jalan. Namun, tabrakkan itu tidak menghentikkan laju mobilnya, mobil merah itu berputar kasar satu kali, kaki kanan Jongin tanpa sadar masih terus menginjak pedal gas, hingga tiba-tiba mobil itu terbalik dua kali hingga akhirnya berhenti.

Jongin yang terbentur kearah jendela terbatuk darah dengan posis kepala di bawah, darah keluar dengan deras dari mulut dan hidungnya, pria itu juga tidak bisa merasakan kedua kakinya. Tapi dia hanya tersenyum kecut, sampai akhirnya yang bisa dia lihat hanyalah warna hitam yang menyelimuti segalanya.

_We loved each other, we really loved each other  
Why are we breaking up like this?  
(Let's not break up)  
Telling me that you couldn't live without me,  
Telling me that you were going to die without me  
You, who used to say such things,  
Where did you go? Where did you go?_

.Fin.

a/n

Oke, ini failed-_-.

Maaf banget, soalnya aku masih pemula, jadi.. yahh… kritik dan sarannya aku terima.

Rencananya bakal bikin buat Kyungsoo vers. Tapi tergantung sama respon kalian semua.

Tolong tinggalin jejak^^. Aku bener-bener ngehargain banget.

Thanks

Regards,

Oneshotbunny~


End file.
